


And she'll hold the leash, good dog, stay down

by Ka_she_who_lurks



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, Humor, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka_she_who_lurks/pseuds/Ka_she_who_lurks
Summary: Steeljaw meets the femme of his dreams... and she's not interested.





	And she'll hold the leash, good dog, stay down

**Author's Note:**

> On the one hand, while I kinda want to see Steeljaw have his way with Strongarm and watch Strongarm lose her composure as much as the other five people or so who actually ship this, I just can't make it work all that well for me. 
> 
> On the other, Steeljaw being completely gone for her is also good.

It was rare to find a femme that combined beauty and brute strength in one well-balanced package. Rarer still for her not to be mad with bloodthirst or otherwise unsavory.  
His first instinct was to try and impress her. Get her to like him. 

But then she almost seemed bored while dealing with him, as if he was just another part of the job.  
Her being a little too much like Ultra Magnus, and a little too clever and observant made it rather easy for him to not hold back. He was always a mech that knew how to look out for himself.

Still, it stung that, even while fighting him, she paid more attention to her job and procedure than to him.

She'd regret that.

 

Femmes loved the voice. He just needed to keep talking. Surely she'd give him a chance then?  
He kept up a steady flow of the stream-of-words that got him out of more than one scrape, going on about second chances and peace and it was working! She was looking at him! Really looking at him!

Ahem, he meant, she was buying it, and he was going to get away with this.

And then she saw right through him.

The other decepticon showing up was unwelcome competition for her attenti... a wonderful opportunity to recruit a minion. Fortunately, Grimbee proved to be a bit dimwitted and slow, which made it less likely that he'd be any kind of competi... which made him easy to convince and manipulate.

And then everything went wrong, with the possible minion turning out to be a tricky autobot, a weird little alien showing up, and the femme getting out of those chains and kicking him into a tree with the classic Ratchet-happens-to-a-seeker maneuver. 

What woman, what a woman, what a woman!  
Who hated him. Who was his enemy. Who he had little to no chance with.  
Steeljaw howled in loneliness.

But he was never one to give up when one way didn't work out.  
Femmes liked strong, clever, successful mechs with vision and purpose. Even if they didn't morally agree with those mechs, they could still feel a strong attraction to people like that.  
He'd just have to be a bit more ambitious than his original plans.

He'd definitely impress her!

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the work is shamelessly taken from a line in "No mercy" by Racoon that always reminds me of this pairing, even if the rest of it doesn't quite fit.
> 
>  
> 
> Behold the terrible notes that I took while I re-watched the scene of them first meeting:
> 
>  
> 
> Strongarm sees a Steeljaw. Steeljaw notices her.
> 
> "Well helooo there, sister, oh, shit, ur an autobooty. Uhm, did it hurt when u fell from heaven?"
> 
> "Ur a con. Imma throw the rulebook at you. N recite numbers cuz they more interesting than u."
> 
> "Uhm, no. No I'm totes a guard. A rogueish, charming, interesting guard."
> 
> "Watch me be sceptic."
> 
> "I can totes explain."
> 
> "U got a con pic right there."
> 
> "Fuck. Ur too smart. Distraction!" *big bad wolf roar*
> 
> "Strongarm to base, there's a con here and I'm under attack." casually fights the guy xept he's super strong n twice (2x) as big as her. She gets flung by the superpowers. 
> 
> Strongarm wakes up from being thrown into an entire mountain like it's Dragonball or something.
> 
> "Uhm, I'm totally a good guy. A charming good guy with a dark past. Look at my emotion-conveying eyes! Aren't they dreamy?"
> 
> "I call bullshit. Also you kidnapped me. And tied me up!"
> 
> "Fuck. Uhm. Moral reasoning! The prison system doesn't allow for redemption and stuff!"
> 
> *Strongarm tries to escape while Steeljaw looks dramatically into the distance and congratulates himself on his excellent acting skills. They're not excellent, btw.*
> 
> "And if I am redeemed and u want to lock me up again, no chance of parole, after tasting freedom again here, that's kinda mean, you know? I can already never go home again. Too cruel."
> 
> "Shit. Ur right."
> 
> "Yup, second chances and peace and all that good stuff. You're not going to stop that, are you?"
> 
> "Uhm, I guess I wouldn't want to? However, there is a chain of command and rules for a reason, so u'd have 2 ask ma boss if it's legal."
> 
> "Let me take this wonderful opportunity to fish for information on autobots, and also meet your dad and find out where your place is."
> 
> "Oh, that is...no. U might be tryin to trick me."
> 
> "Shit, she's too smart, what do I..."
> 
> *The spawn of Knock Out and Bumblebee appears! And tries to save his teammate and trick Steeljaw with his 733t acting skills. Due to stage fright, they are slightly less over the top and thus slightly better than Steeljaw's. It works.*


End file.
